110315 - Head Over Heels
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THESHUTTLE . -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums as she wakes up, stretching out her shoulders nearly forgetting another troll was in there with her. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is idly standing arounf the shuttle near the pilot's chair, looking out at the surrounding space -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her eyes, calling a little slurred. "Nyarla?" -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks back over to her with a soft smile. "Good evening" -- CAT: "Evening... how'd you sleep?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stretches some more as she gets to her feet, gills flaring out and she coughs a little. -- CAT: "Ugh, I'm not underwater yea." CCC: "I slept like a wiggler who swallowed their sopor." CCC: "And yeah, this ship is pretty slow, I already want to get back down to a planet" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts. -- CAT: "Yea I've managed to finish a few movies while I'm here. Surprised no one is dead outside the games yet." CCC: "I'd take over flying this thing, but I broke the autopilot last time I messed with the onboard computer on my own ship" CCC: "I could fly it just fine actually, but yeah, no thanks" CAT: "Uh, let's not break Libby's ship please." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he chuckles at that -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she walks up next to him, grinning as she looks down. -- CCC: "It's payback, she crashed mine CAT: "So, how's everyone else? Oh pfft. Yea into your hive right?" CCC: "Yeah, not it doesn't fly anymore, luckily, I guess" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he has to look up at her, slighty miffed and slightly amused -- CCC: "They're all fine as far as I know" CCC: "I'm still doing the information spreading thing, so I've been in pretty consistent contact with most" CCC: "Letting people know I'm still alive, making sure there's some moral going" CAT: "That's good, I know Ramira wanted me to talk to Lorrea about being Intel or something..." CAT: "Yea I'm not sure how far your situation went outside of our immediate circle. Though I think I need to talk to Serios. And Ramira probably." CCC: "I let a few people know that I was kidnapped, it would have been a disservice to leave them in the dark" CCC: "Especially with the potential outcomes if it were true" CCC: "But anyway, still need to reach those two" CCC: "Libby may have told Serios though" CAT: "Ramira and Serios? She may have, though last I talked he was asleep. And hopefully his stay on Derse was better than mine." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face. -- CCC: "Last I heard, he took a nap in a refuse container" CAT: "Yea that's the last I knew too." CCC: "At least he's away from Scarlet, that's one setback taken care of" CAT: "I don't thing she could grab him again? I don't know how his powers work but..." CCC: "We'll need some kind of safe place on Derse" CCC: "I know I haven't been there while awake, but prison probably isn't the best" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she leans forward on the pilot's chair and snorts. -- CAT: "Yea no, I'd really like to know how to moon works." CAT: "Who the people there are and all that fun stuff." CCC: "Yeah, I know it's got to have some real significance" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks across the ship and then back out to space -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looking at the player's planets passing by" -- CCC: "So how's this leadership business?" CCC: "I heard you're working under Ramira now" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she growns and rubs her hair, ear fins drooping and pulling against her head. -- CAT: "Yea I am, it's going pretty shit." CAT: "It's really easy when everyone just fucking listens to you because of your caste but... I have no idea what I'm doing and I feel like Lorrea is gonna yell at me again." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- CCC: "Yeah, she yelled a small bit at me when I told her about that mess went" CCC: "Totally not done though" CAT: "Yeeaaa..." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- CCC: "Burn that bridge when we get to it" CCC: "Til then, what's our next move?" CAT: "Uh yea, I wish we could just stop getting yanked around by the chain. Um. Get to Ramira's planet I guess, set up the teams." CCC: "This is a wake up call that we actually need to be doing things" CAT: "Complete the quests for the players who would be most helpful frst." CAT: "Which would probably be at least Serios and Ramira right now." CCC: "Who else?" CAT: "I don't know. You probably as a time player, but I don't know what all the titles mean. And that's something we need." CCC: "I would think you should go first, being that you're the key to debuffing his cheating shit" CCC: "And Lila, since she's the Seer of Time, I imagine that means seeing the future and keeping us ahead of the game" CCC: "Making sure we stay in whatever timeline leads to victory" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her breath rattles as she tries to take a breath, gills spreading out on her neck and her shirt lifting from those on the sides of her chest. She coughs, harshly and she ducks down shaking her head. -- CAT: "No not me." CAT: "We need someone to fight Jack while I deal with my quest and Lila sounds good. Aah fuck." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he moves to her side -- CCC: "Are you alright? CCC: "Is it the dry air?" CCC ceased responding to memo. CAT: "Yea, I was fine before I slept but I think. Sleeping has me all disoriented." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs, firmly keeping her gills shut. -- CCC: "We ought to sit you down for a bit then" CAT: "This is techinically only my fourth time on dry land in two sweeps." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he attempts to guide her into the pilot's chair -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he chuckles -- CCC: "Third time on land, first in space?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets him guide her into the chair sighing in frustration. -- CAT: "Pfft, yea pretty much. I can only imagine how the adults would've found me." CAT: "Leading an Empire." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little darkly. -- CAT: "As if." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs at that -- CCC: "Eh, you'd have got it eventually" CCC: "Not much other choice but to learn the ropes" CAT: "Yea but in the meantime I would've been yanked around just like we're being yanked around now." CAT: "And if I didn't get the ropes... I'd be killed by the next Heiress who hopefully would do a better job than figurehead me." CCC: "At least you'd have time til the next one showed up" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he starts to sound a bit more bitter -- CCC: "I don't think we have that time" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she leans her head back against the headrest and looks at him. -- CCC: "We've accomplished nothing" CAT: "No, no we don't. We got in the game at least." CCC: "If we're gonna sit on our hands, we might as well have stayed on Alternia" CCC: "We need plans and pieces moving" CAT: "We aren't gonna sit on our hands for long. Yea, and a better communication. ScarletBlock doesn't stop Scarlet from reading our logs. And i'm pretty sure she can watch us like Libby can." CAT: "We need... something that she can't access." CCC: "She can" CAT: "Fantastic." CCC: "I don't know if she can watch us on Derse, but she does have the inhabitants working for her" CAT: "What, how do you know?" CCC: "More of her bragging and taunting" CCC: "Could be lies, not a gamble I want to take" CCC: "We should round up the dreamers and get them to a safe place somewhere" CAT: "Mmm..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at the ceiling as she tries to think. -- CAT: "Rounding up our dreamselves is just setting us all up to get killed in one go." CAT: "We need... something else. ... Is anyone ruling the moons? Or at least Derse." CCC: "We just need them not in their rooms and not in sight of Scarlet's pawns. Having them in the same place is bad, just that where they are now is also bad" CCC: "I've never been there myself, so I wouldn't know who controls it" CCC: "Or how they can help" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs again -- CCC: "I really don't like fighting on two fronts" CAT: "Okay, mm. I wonder if Libby knows. Did... Antera ever get her guide?" CCC: "Antera's been MIA" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches out a hand for his. -- CAT: "Greeat. So our main source of info other than Libby is out." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grabs her hand" -- CCC: "We still have Libby's handmaids" CCC: "What do we do though?" CAT: "Yea but then there's Scarlet reading our logs and maybe their logs too. I hope Libby's puburty isn't mass pupa angst." CCC: "We still do need to act on our own" CCC: "She's been in high spirits by the looks of things, so I think she's fine" CAT: "Yea. I don't... have an answer for that. Yea but this is the relationship she's been idolizing for sweeps upon sweeps." CAT: "I... don't know if Serios can live up to that expectation. He's just one troll." CCC: "I think she understands that" CCC: "She knows that she cna be temperamental, but I think she understands by now to take this slow" CCC: "To work with him" CAT: "Yea, but this puberty Nyarla. Did you think clearly when all that shit started happening? I mean I know we like, we kinda avoid most of it with how we pupate and whatnot but." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs and twines her fingers with his. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he lifts their hands up to give a kiss to the back of hers -- CCC: "Of course not, but hey, maybe wisdom with age applies here?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles when he lifts their hands. -- CAT: "Hopefully. If she's older than the deceased Empress." CCC: "I think she'll be fine" CCC: "Hardly a hinderance or anything" CAT: "Pfft, yea this will be a blink of an eye for her." CCC: "It'll be over before we know it" CCC: "Besides, we've got ample distraction form that anyway" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he leans over the controls, leaning his forehead on the glass -- CAT: "That depends, is it a nice distraction or the frustrating one." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he turns her, leaning back after his wide horns clank softly on the glass -- CCC: "Both probably" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she wrinkles her nose as she snickers under her breath, smiling. -- CAT: "Well I guess that's not too bad then." CCC: "Might as well make the most of the good distraction while we have it, the frustrating one'll be here when we get breaks over and it's back to business" CAT: "As slow as this ship is going I think we're gonna feel like it was too fast a little later." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she tugs on his hand gently leaning forward in the chair. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he let himself be tugged -- CCC: "Yeah, too true" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls him close reaching up with her free hand to cup his cheek. Her cheeks are lightly pink and she smiles sweetly up at him. -- CAT: "It is really hard to imagine, I used to be really annoyed with you." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC reached out a hand to her own cheek, laughing -- CCC: "You weren't alone" CCC: "But hey, I fixed it, didn't I?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her smile widens, and she pulls him close enough to bump foreheads. -- CAT: "You did, though I think the destruction of our society may have something to do with losing the caste habits mm?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he blushed, but let it happen -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he furrowed his brow at that -- CCC: "Caste habits?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raises her eyebrows. -- CAT: "Mmm, the bowing down to the fuchsia overlord one or at least. The panic when I first met you, mistaking me for Lorrea." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT thinking about it she laughs to herself. -- CAT: "Everyone is dropping them and here I am suddenly wanting them not to be dropped." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looked off to the side for a bit at that, blushing just a smidge harder in embarrassment this time -- CCC: "Okay, yeah, that was a thing" CCC: "Wasn't about your blood, but yeah, there was a good deal of power that came with it" CCC: "They were kind of synonymous, no wonder everyone seemed to think I was casteist" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a laugh and then a quick peck to his lips before she's talking again. -- CAT: "Uh yea because the higher you go the higher the power is. Would you have done the same to a powerful brownblood? Honestly curious." CCC: "Yes, actually" CAT: "Ooh, you may have rocked their little world if they were casteist." CCC: "Redblood blueblood whatever, gold is where it's at" CCC: "Where it was, at least. Back with that courtier nonsense" CAT: "I would agree with you but also it's hard to see the value of something you literally used to be showered in." CAT: "Getting things was too easy... I think that's why I'm having such a hard time now." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums a bit in her throat. -- CAT: "Leaning over like that can't be comfortable... Did you want to sit down?" CCC: "If I had the chair you'd have to lean a good bit further" CCC: "You're taller than me" CAT: "That is true, it's a good thing I have the chair then." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grinned cheekily at her -- CCC: "Can I sit in your lap?" CCC: "I'm joking, my horns alone are probably too heavy" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face flushes fuchsia but she grins back, the grin growing wider as he speaks again. -- CAT: "You are dealing with a seadweller sir, please. I could carry you." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she tugs forward, not strong enough to pull but strong enough to offer. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grins, plopping down in her lap -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he leaned against her with a hand to his forehead, feigning feeling faint -- CCC: "You're so strong~" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs wrapping her arms him as he settles. She gives a little squeeze at his comment. -- CAT: "Of course I am~" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he wrapped an arm aorund her neck, planting a kiss on her cheek -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns her head at the feel of his lips on her cheek, moving to capture them with her own before he could pull back. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he didn't pull back for a while, savoring it -- CCC: "So, ahem, it's a shame that even with this free time, we can't do any of the stuff we planned to" CCC: 'No cool outfits or anything, just stress" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gave a dry laugh -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs as they break apart, nuzzling into the crook of his neck so he could feel her breath. -- CAT: "That would be the only bad part yea. I don't even know if I have anything in my sylladex do you?" CCC: "I do keep a few changes of clothes, but the most I've got for that is a back up long coat" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he leans his head lightly on top of hers -- CCC: "Wanna dress like me? CCC: "the most we can manage right now" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums, thinking about her answer. -- CAT: "Yees, that coat looks great. And think... the most I have is the heiress stuff I dug out of the chest." CCC ceased responding to memo. CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he fiddles around with a ball of colorful tangled strings before getting one loose, pulling it out just as a folded bundle of the cloth the same blue as his coat appears in his hands -- CCC: "Well, we could also bling the fuck out" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she watches him fiddle with the strings midly interested. -- CAT: "Yea that's true, I think I have the dress I ordered from Antera. I "gave up" being heiress but the style certainly still... pinged me. CCC: "Can I see it?" CAT: "Uum okay." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her head up, trident appearing in a free hand and a transparent fish appearing in the air before landing on the floor. -- CAT: "You know this is a lot more fun in the water." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks down at the poor fish -- CCC: "Yeah, I can tell" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stabs it and on the end of her trident is a long white dress with her symbol sown into the top as a fuchsia rope. -- CAT: (( http://whiteyrps.tumblr.com/post/131076902122/heiress-aaisha-formal-finished-this-last-night-so )) -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a low whistle at the sight -- CCC: "that is pretty nice, I love small splashes of color" CCC: " know you gave up being heiress, but it doesn't mean you'd have to give up wearing something so nice" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a bit of a shrug. -- CAT: "Yea, it's just. Weird I guess. I would order stuff, wear it once then put it away. It looks a lot more impressive with the full jewels and stuff." CAT: "But you'd be pleased to know Derse seems to agree with you." CCC: "What do you mean?" CAT: "About Derse or about this being more impressive with gold?" CCC: "Derse. Everything's more impressive with the right jewelry" CAT: "Hehe, even you?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins as she puts the trident away with the dress. -- CAT: "But yea Derse. I am full blown regalia there. Covered from head to toe in violet." CAT: "Have a pretty sweet cape though." CCC: "Pfft, capes" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a playful eyeroll -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she bobs his nose with her finger, smiling. -- CAT: "It is totally better than Lorrea's cape. Very regal." CAT: "Also very long, I'd look pretty sweet with me walking through shallow water I'll tell you what." CCC: "Don't let me down on this cape business. I wanna see this super regal cape sometime" CCC: "I wear long coats for a reason. They're cool and much less likely to get all tangled" CAT: "You totally will as soon as I can escape Vigil, or maybe convince him to hang out non-threateningly." CAT: "Long coats are incredibly cool, regal queen capes can get snagged which is a pain but whatever." CCC: "Capes are cool and all, but not always appropriate. And have the time their inconvenient" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grimaces with the last word -- CCC: "Just telling you what I know" CAT: "Not saying I disagree honestly. Capes are not made for fighting honestly I'm not sure how Lorrea does it." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, then looks up at Nyarla sweetly. -- CAT: "But enough about capes. Am I gonna get to try on that sweet coat or what." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hops up out of her lap, holding the still folded coat out to her in a jokingly regal manner -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's just as quick, giving a quick well practiced curtsey face the picture of a well-mannered heiress. She takes the coat in her hands delicately before she lets it unfold in front of her. -- CAT: "This is a really nice shade of blue, why did I never wear this color before." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she puts it on gently, careful for it not to snag and settles it on her shoulders looking it over. -- CCC: "It is the best shade of blue, In my opinion" CAT: "Welll it is your color so I would assume yes hehe." CCC: "Oh you charmer" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives her a wink -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blows him a kiss and then checks herself over again. -- CAT: "I feel like I need one of these, it's really nice." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he blushes at the blown kiss -- CCC: "Consider it yours" CCC: "I mean, I do have a more neutral one in black back at my hive" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives another wink -- CCC: "I love how you look in my color though" CAT: "Are you suuure I can have this?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blushes pink as she looks up at him, smiling. -- CAT: "I like how it looks on me." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC takes a step back to look her up and down -- CCC: "Yours" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her smile widens, brightening up her face. -- CAT: "Well thank you I will certainly cherish it." CCC: "I hope so, I'm really fond of these coats" CCC: "They ought to hold up through any kind of wear and tear, they're also my strife ensemble" CCC: "My flarp outfit" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she touches the fringe of the coat looking up eyes wide and excited. -- CAT: "What, really." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he chuckles at the palpable enthusiasm -- CCC: "Yeah, really" CCC: "The style I finally settled on" CAT: "That's so cool." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's smiling happily to herself now looking down at the coat. She is probably not gonna take it off for a while. -- CCC: "Stylish and dramatic, it can billow out so there's room for kicks. Not too long so it shouldn't tangle around your legs. The front and the sleeves are breathable and stretchable, it someone tried to use it to reel you in, you could slip right out of it" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he takes a thinking pose for a moment, listing off features of the coat "subtly armored lapels, blah blah blah, etc" -- CAT: "I have no idea what half of what you just said but I will take your word for it. You really thought this out nice." CCC: "Hehe, yeah, it's custom" CAT: "Customs are always great. I'm glad Antera came with us but... you said you hadn't heard from her?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Nyarla in question. -- CCC: "Yeah, I'd heard from Lorrea that she went radio silent. I tried to reach her myself, but got nothing CCC: "I'm worried" CAT: "You and me both." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs biting her lips and crossing her arms. -- CAT: "I hope Jack didn't go after any other players..." CCC: "He better not have" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks out the window almost as if expecting to spot him flying around -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little. -- CAT: "You aren't gonna see him just fly up to the ship... at least I hope not." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders hunch a little bit. -- CCC: "Yeah, I hope not" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his own shoulders drop a bit -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she walks over to Nyarla and leans down puts her head on his shoulder sighing. -- CAT: "I really hate him." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders are shaking and when she talks never her voice is a little shakey. -- CAT: "But you know what? At least if Scarlet ever gets you I have proof we were a thing." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gently tugs on the coat she's wearing. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he reaches a hand up and back to stroke to her cheek -- CCC: "She won't" CCC: "But yes, it's irrefutable" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he turns around to pull her into a hug, his face in her shoulder due to the height difference" -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes a little harder when he hugs her, wrapping her own arms around him. She's crying again, quieter this time. -- CAT: "I-I'm sorry I can't. Stop." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he pulls her in tighter -- CCC: "It's alright, I've got you" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he was tearing up a bit too when he'd thought back to what Jack did. He mumbled into her shoulder, swearing vengeance again -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles weakly as he swears vengeance again, her knees going weak and beginning to drop her though she's trying to stay standing. -- CAT: "S-shouldn't that be m-my line?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he holds her up from collapsing, but lets them slip to the ground slowly -- CCC: "Shush, it's my line" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he rises to give her a kiss on the forehead -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs but doesn't argue her grip on him tightening as a whine rises in her throat. -- CAT: "I r-really wish I-I could stop crying." CAT: "I. I d-don't want that t-to happen a-again." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he pulls her tighter into his chest, resting his chin on top of her head -- CCC: "It won't. It won't. It won't" CCC: "Not while I'm here, not ever again" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her sobs get louder and she coughs every once in while as her gills try to make up for her shortness of breath. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hears a beeping as lights flash across his display -- CCC: "..." CCC: "...Aaisha, it's her" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath, trying to calm her onslaught of hiccups. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC pushes a button on his display, activating the voice to text feature -- CAT: "Who-o? Scar-Scarlet?" CCC: "What is it now?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC you can feel his irritation -- CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC calls Nyarla's phone. -- CCC: "...what?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she jumps, hissing and her ear fins pin back. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he slowly reaches to his phone, pushing the answer button and then the speaker phone button -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he takes a breath to compose himself, glaring at the phone -- CCC: Can I help you? CRC: "Hello lovelies! How are you?" <3 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she growls low in her throat. -- -- CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC speaks, and her voice is... so soft, and delicate. Nyarla, you suddenly feel like you should forgive Scarlet everything. Aaisha... you can't believe you ever tried to hurt Nyarla, by keeping him away from Scarlet. -- CRC: "*I* was just hoping you two would come visit me?" <3 CRC: "*I* can give you coordinates for Derse." <3 CCC: "...Really?" CCC: "T-thank you." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her head feels fuzzy, almost like she can hear Gl'bgolyb again and she's nodding along. -- CCC: "I've been meaning to apologize for all this" CAT: "I. I'm sorry, I didn't. Mean to keep him from you." -- CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC gives you a set of coordinates. -- CRC: "That's all right, you two. *I* know you didn't mean anything bad by it. You've been listening to Libby, and she's just the worst." <3 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he rushes into the pilot's chair, inputting the coordinates -- CCC: "Yeah, can you believe she fell in love with me?" CCC: "So dumb" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stays sitting on the ground shaking her head. -- CAT: "Pfft I can't believe I did. You were always meant for Scarlet." CRC: "Of course she did. She can see how wonderful you are, Nyarla. *I*sn't he wonderful, Aaisha? *I* hope you and *I* can be best friends, Aaisha." <3 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks around for the autopilot controls to disable them -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC the ship is too slow for his taste -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he can fly faster himself -- CRC: "*I*f you want to get faster, there's a warp button. *I*t's yellow and has a spiral." <3 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles, her smile a little silly like she's a little tipsy. -- CAT: "Of course we can Scarlet! I'm sorry I ever said those mean things about you." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grins at the button, pressing it without hesitation -- -- CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC urges you onward, Nyarla. Aaisha, you feel a wave of relief as Scarlet says, "Of course I can, Aaisha. What are friends for?" -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks up at Aaisha with a smile -- CCC: We're on the road to redemption -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins at Nyarla, feeling a small twinge but brushing it off. -- CRC: The shuttle makes a powerful whining noise, before a more powerful thruster kicks in, and you are in orbit around derse for a few minutes, and then you land in a small garden, with a small set of stairs spiralling down underground. <3 CAT: "We have to do our best though, we really hecked up." CRC: "Come on down the stairs, you two! *I* want to give you both hugs! *I*'m in the mausoleum!" <3 CCC: "I can't wait" CAT: "Sure!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she steps out of the ship, and onto the grass waiting for Nyarla to follow with the phone. -- CAT: "Wouldn't have been easier to just wake us up though? Now we're kinda stuck here I thought we needed to do stuff?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hops out and dusts himself off, giving his coat a tug -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC can't look sloppy when meeting someone like Scarlet -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's a tyrian she always looks good come on. -- CCC: "Warp speed is faster than waiting for us to fall asleep" CAT: "I mean I guess, but Vigil woke me up pretty quick before." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pouts a little and starts down the stairs. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he too starts off down the stairs -- CCC: "We're on our way~" CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: • You come down the stairs to a small cavern, with vines crawling all over the walls. Each vine is dotted with beautiful, sweet smelling blossoms that glow in the darkness, their light reflected by the pond of cool water. In the center of the pond is a small island, with a black marble mausoleum in the center. • -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks around in awe, admiring the flowers for a moment a little envious but. Of course this is where Scarlet would be, it's the perfect place. Her eyes land on the marble mausoleum and she walks closer. -- CAT: "Scarlet?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's mystified by the scenery, but he knows what he's looking for -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's seen her once before in a certan picture he wishes he'd never delted -- CCC: • The door to the mausoleum is open, if you choose to enter. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC walks right in without a second thought -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT hesitates only a moment before she follows. Scarlet said she was down here right? -- CCC: • Scarlet is there, kneeling on the pedestal, and she beams to both of you when you enter, holding out her arms to you. "My favorites!" • -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins, and hurries forward heart filled with joy at the sight of her. -- CAT: "Scarlet!" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his face lights up with a grin, getting over to her as fast as he can -- CCC: • Scarlet puts one arm around Aaisha, and the other around Nyarla. "I had something important I wanted to discuss with both of you..." • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he powerslides into a kneeling position before her -- CCC: "Yes?" CAT: "What's that?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she'd follow Nyarla but, tyrian. Again. That pride was still a little too intact. -- CCC: • She blushes softly. "How would you feel about... all three of us... being each other's matesprites." ((get ready to roll in Roll20)) • CCC: • "Doesn't that sound wonderful?" She strokes each of your cheeks. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks between the two of them with a gleeful smile and hearts in his eyes -- CAT: "Well.. if you're sure it's okay for me to be here? I don't want to get in the way of you and Nyarla." CCC: • Scarlet taps her chin for a moment. "How about this, Aaisha. You will record Nyarla and I together, the first time, then after that, you're welcome with us, always. Just to make up for keeping him away from me." • CCC: "He mutters to himself about an Empress and more importantly, a Queen" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC -- CGG ceased responding to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles brightly. -- CAT: "Of course!! Thank you so much! It'll never happen again!" CCC: • Scarlet lays her head on Nyarla's chest. "Is that all right with you, Aaisha? I know he's too much troll for me to handle alone, and Nyarla deserves all the women he can handle. Isn't that right?" • -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods adamanently. -- CAT: "Of course it is, whatever works for you Scarlet I'm okay with." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grins at Aaisha -- CCC: "Thanks for sitting the first one out" CCC: "So Scarlet can have me all too herself" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a single tear falls from her face, but she's still smiling. -- Category:Scarlet Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla